Silent Partner
[[Datei:TMNT v1 10 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #10]]Silent Partner ("Der stille Partner") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 1987 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #10 *'Story, Zeichnungen, Tusche, Schattierung und Text:' Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Michael Dooney und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "What Goes Around... Comes Around!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "True Stories" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Der vollständige TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter **April O'Neil **Casey Jones *Shredder **Foot Clan *Mr. O'Neil (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|Der ÜberfallKaum ist Leonardo die furchtbare Warnung, dass der Shredder zurückgekehrt ist, über die Lippen gekommen,"What Goes Around... Comes Around!" brechen Dutzende von Foot Ninja durch Aprils Wohnzimmerfenster und greifen an. Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo nehmen auf der Stelle Verteidigungspositionen ein, um Splinter und April zu decken, die den schwer verletzten Leonardo in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchen. Sie können die Angreifer außer Gefecht setzen, doch im Gebäude zu bleiben ist zu gefährlich, und so entschließen sich die Freunde, sich durch das Antiquitätengeschäft im Erdgeschoss zurückzuziehen. thumb|left|Der HinterhaltDoch die Angreifer, die auf ihr Blut aus sind, lauern überall. Als April die Wohnungstür öffnet, wird sie von einem Ninja mit Handkrallen angefallen, doch Leonardo und Raphael können ihn ausschalten, bevor er Hand an sie legen kann. Raphael bleibt kurz im Wohnzimmer zurück, um seiner Familie den Rücken zu decken, und kann zwei Neuankömmlinge schachmatt setzen. Im Treppenhaus zum Erdgeschoss lauern den anderen drei Ninja unter den Stufen auf, doch die Turtles locken diese durch eine List aus ihrem Versteck und erledigen sie. Doch als sie sich durch den dunklen Verkaufsraum schleichen wollen, wird auf einmal das Licht eingeschaltet - und die Turtles erblicken nicht nur eine weitere Gruppe von Foot Ninja, die sie bereits erwartet haben, sondern auch dem Shredder persönlich! thumb|160px|Enter Casey Jones!Aber noch ehe der Shredder sich auf die erschrockenen Freunde stürzen kann, mischt sich auf einmal ein Fremder ein, der von Kopf bis Fuß in einen Regenmantel gehüllt ist. Dieser lässt sich von Shredders Aussehen und der feindlich gesinnten Übermacht nicht im geringsten einschüchtern, sondern schwingt zuerst eine großspurige Rede, wie er als Rausschmeißer es schon mit ähnlichen Typen zu tun gehabt hat. Dann stellt er den Ninja seine "Freunde" - zwei Baseballschläger - vor, wirft den Mantel von den Schultern - und mit einem absurden Kampfschrei auf den Lippen schwingt sich der Vigilant Casey Jones auf der Seite der Turtles ins Gefecht!"Me, Myself, and I" thumb|160px|left|Der letzte AuswegGleichermaßen erstaunt und (in Raphaels Fall) erfreut über diese unerwartete, aber willkommene Verstärkung beginnen die Turtles unter den Foot Ninja aufzuräumen; doch dann wird die Decke über ihnen aufgesprengt und weitere Ninja lassen sich in den Laden hinabfallen. April und Splinter versuchen indessen mit Leonardo durch den Hinterausgang zu fliehen, doch der Foot hat diesen blockiert. Da fällt April noch eine weitere Fluchtmöglichkeit ein: Der Laden war früher ein Lebensmittelladen, an dem ein Kühllager angebaut wurde. Als Aprils Vater das Geschäft umbaute, wurde der Kühlraum zu einem kleinen Lager umgewandelt, und dazu gehörte auch die Entfernung des Kühlers. Das Loch, das dabei in der Wand zurückblieb, hatte Mr. O'Neil nur mit einer Metallplatte vernagelt, jedoch nicht vollständig versiegelt. thumb|160px|Goodbye and good riddance!Unter Splinters Befehl ziehen sich die Turtles und Casey in den alten Kühlraum zurück und beginnen die Metallplatte aus der Wand zu brechen. Inzwischen aber ist auch die New Yorker Polizei auf den Kampf im Antiquitätenladen aufmerksam geworden, und die brennenden Trümmer von der Sprengung haben auch ein Feuer im Ausstellungsraum entfacht. Als die Polizei anrückt, ziehen sich der Shredder und der Foot unverrichteter Dinge zurück, jedoch nicht ohne dass der Shredder ihnen noch schwört, seine Rache zu vollenden. thumb|160px|left|Ein Heim verlorenDurch die freigelegte Öffnung im Kühler gelingt den Turtles, Splinter, April und Casey die Flucht aus dem Laden auf eine verschneite und dankenswerterweise leere Hintergasse; doch ihnen ist klar, dass sie mit dem Anrücken der Polizei und der Feuerwehr hier nicht länger verweilen können. Sie machen sich von dannen und nehmen sich erst einen Block weiter auf einem Dach die Zeit, um einen letzten Blick auf ihr Heim zu werfen, welches nun in hellen Flammen aufgeht. Epilog: thumb|160px|Destination: NorthamptonAm Steuer eines alten Chevy Nova fährt Casey April und die Turtles (die in einem Anhänger versteckt mitreisen) aus der Stadt heraus und über die winterlichen Highways zu einem neuen Ort, an dem Leonardo in Ruhe ausheilen kann: Northampton, Massachusetts. Trivia *Caseys plötzliches Auftauchen in dieser Episode erklärte Peter Laird in seinem Blog damit, dass dieser Aprils Wohnung kontinuierlich beobachtet hätte. Dies wird im Zusammenhang mit dem ungesehenen Beobachter gebracht, der in ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4 kurz gezeigt wird.[http://peterlairdstmntblog.blogspot.de/2014/01/blast-from-past-709-kay-bee-sketchbook.html Peter Laird's TMNT Blog: "Blast from the Past #709: Kay-Bee Sketchbook pages 14, 15 and 16, Story Notes for TMNT Volume One #11"] *Als Casey sich dem Shredder vorstellt, erwähnt er eine Bar namens Torchy's, in der er als Rausschmeißer gearbeitet hat. Diese wird später in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #37 etwas näher vorgestellt. Bildergalerie TMNT v1 10 04.jpg|Leonardos Warnung TMNT v1 10 06.jpg|In Verteidigungsstellung! TMNT v1 10 10.jpg|Rückzug TMNT v1 10 14.jpg|Klopf, klopf! A TMNT v1 10 15.jpg|Klopf, klopf! B TMNT v1 10 17.jpg|Rückendeckung A TMNT v1 10 18.jpg|Rückendeckung B TMNT v1 10 19.jpg|Der Hinterhalt an der Treppe TMNT v1 10 23.jpg|He's back! TMNT v1 10 24.jpg|Der neue Mitspieler A TMNT v1 10 25.jpg|Der neue Mitspieler B TMNT v1 10 30.jpg|Casey gegen den Shredder TMNT v1 10 31.jpg|Verstärkung für die Bösen TMNT v1 10 36.jpg|Die Flucht A TMNT v1 10 37.jpg|Die Flucht B In anderen Medien Diese Story dient als Vorlage für folgende Medien: *''Turtles - Der Film'' *die Episode "The Shredder Strikes Back - Part 2" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie *"The Invasion - Part 2" der 2012 Animationsserie Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Book IV'' (Farbversion) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.2'' (April 2012) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 2'' (TPB) (Mai 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #10 - "Die Nacht der tödlichen Schrecken" (S.1-10) (Condor, Juli 1992) und "Krieg der Ninjas" (S.11-39) (August 1992) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)